


Protected.

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Possessive Behavior, annoyed Tony, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is protective much to Tony's irritation. Frostiron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers.
> 
> This is Frostiron fic that has nothing to do with any of my other fics.

Tony cursed as he saw the more and more familiar irritating look of terror of the current villain of the week's face as he saw Tony. If it had been Tony himself that had caused that look to appear on the villain's face it would not be so annoying, but he in all his billionaire, superhero, philanthropist glory was not what caused the fear in the villain's face.

The villain in question started to back pedal away from Tony much to his extreme displeasure. This guy could scream loud enough to break glass and other fragile things, and if directed on a tougher object for long enough it would break down too. The man was pissed off for some reason and apparently had decided to take out his frustration on the entire city. The shattering glass had caused severe lacerations but as far as he knew no deaths yet, though that was because of the Avengers and not because of the villain. The villain started to run causing things to crumble as he went leaving Tony to the saving people part of the job. It was all he had been doing lately, not that he didn't like saving people, but he was also big on the kicking-ass part of his job description.

"I'm going to kill Loki," Tony muttered to himself then huffed in exasperation as he gave chase. Villains never used to run away at the first sight of him, maybe after Tony showcased his suit and skills but never just by looking at him. He saw Thor close in from a distance as he intercepted a piece of falling glass that was about to fall on what appeared to be a group of tourists.

Sure he wasn't backing away from Thor, a 'god' who could use lightning and wielded a hammer bigger than his head. Thor, he was facing and using his screams to break down everything around the two of them. Tony managed to save the tourists and then went to go help Thor. The villain had partners, the other Avengers must be taking care of them at the moment. The superhero wondered for a moment how they had gotten together to plan this. Was there a villain anonymous support group or newsletter that they all subscribed to? The brunette cleared those thoughts out of his head as they weren't incredibly helpful at the moment. Thor was using his hammer to fly around the damage that the screamer was happily causing when said villain caught sight of him and started running again.

"Yeah, I'm going to kill him," he said once more because Loki was making this whole stopping bad guys thing much harder than it used to be. Even Thor was starting to notice and glared momentarily at Tony before giving chase again.

"This isn't my fault," Tony complained even though that wasn't entirely true. He flew after the blonde and the screamer having to stop to save another group. This group at least looked less touristy, not that he was against tourists, he sometimes just got tired of saving people who kept coming to New York even though villains were always attacking it. He would have thought by this point if you were at all smart you would find some place to stay other than New York, but no. Tourism, probably thankfully for the city, had only dropped off a little bit from the first attack. He saw Steve join up with Thor as he herded another group to a more safe location. Tony watched in annoyance as the two of them worked together until Steve managed to hit the villain over the head with enough force to knock him out, all without Tony getting to do anything.

"Yep, definitely going to kill him."

Loki had his arms folded tightly against his chest and he looked as annoyed as Tony felt.

"No."

"Loki that's the third guy who's run away from me," Tony said copying his stance. Loki smirked for a second but then the look of irritation came back.

"Good," he said instead and Tony huffed.

"I am a superhero. I can't superhero if all the villains are running away from me," Loki looked down at his nails and that motion made Tony's blood boil.

"Look, I know you're protective of me, I am of you too, but you can't keep scaring away the villains or I can't capture them," Tony said unconsciously slipping into his I'm speaking to an idiot's voice. Loki was not fond of that tone directed at him and his eyes narrowed at him. Tony sighed.

"I just mean that I can't do my job if they're scared of what you'll do to them if they touch me."

"I only do it now if they leave a mark on you," Loki replied like that made it so much better. Tony sighed again, this was not the first time they had had this argument and if he was being honest with himself he doubted it would be the last. The two of them were very stubborn and it was hard to get either of them to change their minds.

After he and Loki had gotten together the raven- haired being's protective and possessive nature came into play. The first time they had sex after a bad fight Loki had examined the bruises on Tony's form and the next he heard the person that caused it was found in his country of origin in small tiny pieces.

Tony had told Loki that being a good guy meant that you only killed people if it's your last option and that if they were going to be together that Loki should follow the same rules. So after two more had gone missing and a bit of a nasty fight, Loki had admitted that he hadn't killed the new two people but instead had sent them off to a deserted island that Loki assured him had food and water. The only thing it didn't have was any way to get off the island and hundreds of miles of ocean between them and the nearest island with other people. So the people had no way of contacting anyone they knew and since the first kill had been so public the others assumed that Loki had killed them as well.

That was when villains had started running away from Tony. Loki was very good at somehow finding any offending party and teleporting them to the deserted island. While incarnation or even death was a possibly fighting the Avengers, it was pretty much guaranteed at least as far as they knew if they tangoed with Tony. It was incredibly annoying, though sweet in a strange way.

"Look I-"

"I know that you are not a fan of my punishing them, but I won't allow anyone to hurt you and get away with it." Tony got tired of arguing, which was how most of these conversations ended lately. Tony expelled a large breath of air slowly then shrugged before he threw himself into their bed.

"Fine, whatever." Loki laid down a moment later behind him.

"I won't allow anyone to hurt you." he said into his ear and Tony decided to postpone his anger and annoyance until later and just feel safe and secure in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know whether you liked it or not.


End file.
